1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an interposer and a method of manufacturing an interposer.
2. Discussion of the Background
For an intermediate substrate on which multiple electronic components such as logic or memory are loaded, a substrate called an interposer is used. Electronic components loaded on an interposer have been highly integrated recently and to pull numerous wiring lines from the electronic components, surface mounting methods such as a BGA are used. In an interposer on which to load such electronic components, wiring is required to be pulled from a section connected to an electronic component toward the wiring connected to another electronic component. Therefore, numerous wiring distributions are arranged inside an interposer.
Also, the amount of data that electronic components handle is increasing. Accordingly, it is required that large-volume signal transmission and high-speed signal transmission be carried out in an interposer. To conduct large-volume signal transmission and high-speed signal transmission, the wiring resistance of the wiring between one electronic component and other electronic components is required to be low.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-19433 describes a type of interposer in which wiring is formed in each of the laminated multilayer organic insulation layers and on which to load electronic components. On the other hand, there is also a type of interposer in which wiring to load electronic components is formed on inorganic insulation layers by wiring-forming methods such as a damascene method used in semiconductor manufacturing steps. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.